Question: In the figure, $\overline{DC}$ is parallel to $\overline{AB}$. We have $\angle DCA = 40^\circ$ and $\angle ABC = 73^\circ$.  Find $\angle ACB$.

[asy]
pair A,B,C,D;
A = (0,0);
B= (1,0);
D = (-0.1,0.6);
C = (0.8,0.6);
draw((-0.2,0)--(1.2,0));
draw((-0.2,0.6)--(1.2,0.6));
draw(A--C--B);
label("$A$",A,S);
label("$B$",B,S);
label("$C$",C,N);
label("$D$",D,N);
dot(A);dot(B);dot(C);dot(D);
[/asy]
Solution: Since $\overline{AB}\parallel\overline{DC}$, $\angle ABC + \angle BCD = 180^\circ$, so $\angle BCD = 180^\circ - 73^\circ = 107^\circ$. $\angle ACB + \angle ACD = \angle BCD$, so $\angle ACB = 107^\circ - 40^\circ = \boxed{67^\circ}$.